


wake up

by lvllns



Series: lightning bugs [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, will smith poses at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvllns/pseuds/lvllns
Summary: Cricket wakes up to Felix drawing aimless patterns on their skin.His index finger drifts from wrist to elbow, elbow to bicep. When he gets to their neck, the scars, he settles. Stays in one spot for a little bit. Thumb brushing over the thin skin of their throat. He sighs, very softly, and Cricket reaches up to take his hand. They aren’t surprised when he doesn’t startle, naturally, he noticed the change in heart rate when they woke. His nose bumps the back of their shoulder.“Morning,” they murmur.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, NB Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: lightning bugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> editing? what's editing?

Cricket wakes up to Felix drawing aimless patterns on their skin.

His index finger drifts from wrist to elbow, elbow to bicep. When he gets to their neck, the scars, he settles. Stays in one spot for a little bit. Thumb brushing over the thin skin of their throat. He sighs, very softly, and Cricket reaches up to take his hand. They aren’t surprised when he doesn’t startle, naturally, he noticed the change in heart rate when they woke. His nose bumps the back of their shoulder.

“Morning,” they murmur.

Felix sweeps their hair out of the way and kisses the back of their neck. “Good morning babe,” he whispers against their skin.

Fingers curl against their hip. Blunt nails pricking at their flesh before he eases his grip. Cricket makes a soft sound in the back of their throat. Wiggles around until they’re flush with him, their back to his chest. Felix nips at their bicep, teeth scraping in such a way that makes Cricket shiver from head to toe.

Lifting a hand, they reach up and pat at his cheek. He snorts.

Then they rock their hips back into his and he gasps against their ear.

“Bug…”

“Fee.”

Sloppy kisses find their way to their neck. He moves, shifts, drags his mouth from neck to shoulder to back. Cricket closes their eyes and pushes into his touch with a happy sound. They feel him grin against their shoulder blade. Felix places one last soft kiss to their skin before he adjusts his position so the two of them are seamed from chest to ankle. He’s hard. Cricket swallows hard. Pushes back against him. Delights in the broken gasping moan that punches out of him.

“Felix,” they murmur.

A hand slips down their arm to their hips and he grabs. Holds them in place as he ruts against them. Only a few layers of fabric separate them and it’s suddenly too much for Cricket. They reach down, fumble with the waistband of their underwear, and frantically kick it off their body. Felix snorts behind them, half of a laugh, but when they look over their shoulder he’s pushing his shorts off, his shirt already flung across the room.

Cricket rolls over onto their back, eyes darting over every inch of skin that’s revealed. He grins at them. Flexes and puffs his chest out playfully. They cover their mouth as they giggle, watching as his eyes light up.

“Fee, come here.” They reach up, fingers wiggling, and he complies.

Lays his body over theirs. Skin to skin. Chest to chest. He’s warm. Cricket shudders and places a gentle kiss to his collarbone as he takes their hand in his. Fingers winding together naturally, without a thought. His lips on their shoulder. Their neck. Teeth nipping at the thin skin of their throat before moving to mark behind their ear. They hum quietly, eyes shutting and head tilting back to give him more room.

They drag their fingers up and down his spine. Trace the dips and ridges of his vertebrae. Ghost over the sides of his ribs, his hips. Cricket splays a palm across his lower back and presses down.

Immediately his hips move, roll against theirs. His breath gusts against their cheek as he pants, his free-hand sweeping up and down their side before settling on their jaw, thumb over their cheekbone.

Felix pulls back. Bright eyes blown black, the amber nearly swallowed completely. “Look at you,” he whispers against their mouth. “Bug, Cricket, look at you.”

Softly, they whimper. Arch their hips up and sling a leg over his waist. “Do you only plan on looking this morning?” They quirk a brow.

He snorts, face falling to rest against their neck. “No, no. I just,” he swallows. “Sometimes it’s...I have to take a second to remember that this is real.” Cricket furrows their brows but stays quiet, hand moving to sweep over the muscles of his back once more. “You’re here. With me. It’s a lot.”

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be Felix,” they say quietly.

Those bright eyes light up. Amber going golden. He smiles, wide and honest, before dipping down to kiss them. It’s soft. Sweet. So saturated in love that Cricket can hardly breathe from it. He pulls back, taps his forehead against theirs, and then kisses them again. And again. And again.

Until they can’t tell when one kiss ends and the next one begins. A slick glide of tongue against tongue. The sharp prick of teeth on lips. Fingers still laced together, like pulling apart would be too much. That solid point of contact is grounding, keeps Cricket from floating away on a soft breeze as Felix plucks them apart with ease.

“Please,” Cricket gasps out when his teeth scrape from the base of their throat to the top of their chest. “Felix.”

He looks up at them, eyes half-lidded and heavy. “What do you want Bug?”

They reach up, clasp his neck and pull him down so they can kiss him. Bite at his lips and pull until he’s moaning deep, from somewhere low in his chest. A rumble that blankets the room. They’ve never heard him like this before, this quiet possessiveness that paints the edges of their vision in golds and yellows. Something sharp pricks at their bottom lip and they gasp, open up for Felix as he slips his tongue into their mouth.

His question is forgotten. Cricket falls into him. Wraps their arms around his shoulders, holds him close. Basks in the lazy morning kisses that build into something deeper. Something more insistent. He bites at their mouth. Their jaw. Sucks marks behind both of their ears, at the hollow of their throat. Smudges bruises along their collarbones as his fingers clutch their hips hard enough to leave purple fingerprints behind.

They arch off the bed when his tongue drags along the underside of their breast. “You’re in a mood this morning,” they say.

He grins against their skin. Kisses going sloppy and open-mouthed as he works down to their stomach, right above their belly button. Felix shifts, scoots down a little so he can comfortably rest his chin on their body, peer up at them with eyes so blown wide they can hardly see the amber. They drag a hand along the back of his neck, smiling as he pushes into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“I like marking you, I like—” he groans as they scratch blunt nails at the base of his skull. “—I like knowing you can see them later and think of me,” he gasps out, breath coming in sharp pants.

Slowly, Cricket pulls their hand around from his neck to chest. Splays their palm over one pectoral before curling their fingers and dragging lines to the middle of his chest. The skin heals immediately, scratches fading to nothing.

“I love you,” they say. Soft, a whisper in the space between them both.

Felix blinks his eyes open, lazy smile on his face. “I love you too.” He plants a kiss to one hip bone and then the other. “Now please, tell me what you want Cricket.”

A quick laugh, and then they lean up to kiss him and whisper against his mouth, “I want you to fuck me Felix.”

He makes a choked sound, reeling back to look at them. Black swallows amber again, leaves a narrow ring of color. Hands clench their waist, and he swallows hard.

They lift one brow, grey eyes darting over his face, and then his hand is between their legs and every thought that has nothing to do with how good his fingers feel leaves their head.

He slips over them, teasingly moving up and down as he breathes hard against their neck. “You are...so wet Cricket,” he mumbles.

“Your doing.”

They lift their hips. Roll them against his hand and moan, long and low, when he slips a finger into them. A slight adjusting of his position and his thumb is sweeping steady circles around their clit, just enough to drive them to whine and chase the friction.

Felix, usually so animated and active, slows and begins to expertly pull them to pieces. His eyebrows knit together, bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he adds another finger and works them. Cricket holds onto his bicep, fingers pressing into the muscle, as they bend off the bed, back bowing. His mouth finds their throat, teeth scraping over tendons. Sucking over their pulse. He bites, soothes the sting with his tongue. They flex their hips, push against his hand and grab at the back of his head so they can pull his mouth up to theirs.

The kiss is sloppy, desperate. Needy. Slick and noisy. They pass air back and forth, moan and gasp and swear under their breaths.

Cricket pulls away first. “Fee, please, need you.” They rock their hips, dig their nails into his shoulders, all broad muscle.

He moans. Removes his hand and presses his forehead to theirs as he reaches down to take himself in hand. Cricket slings a leg over his hip, draws him closer and lifts their hips. He chuckles, breath warm against their face, and steadies himself on a forearm. His gaze locks on theirs, eyes wide, as he slowly pushes into them.

“Shit,” he chokes out, shoulders going taut.

Cricket groans, whines and rolls their hips to pull him in deeper. “Felix.”

He drags his nose down the side of their face, their jaw, before he presses against the sweat-slick skin of their throat. His chest is heaving, shaking as he tries to catch his breath. Hips flex, and he slips into them completely.

Neither of them move. Felix kisses their neck, licks at the salt on their body. Cricket clutches his neck, wraps their other leg around him and hooks their ankles together behind his lower back. They hold him close. Soak in the feel of him. A gentle push with their hands and he lifts his head. Looks at them with so much awe and wonder and love in his eyes that they choke on it. Before they start to cry, they kiss him. As thoroughly as they can. One hand falls to his waist, and Cricket pushes. Pushes and tugs.

He’s always been so very good at following directions.

Felix pulls back and hits the limit when they don’t uncross their ankles. He huffs a breath, hot against their mouth. “You’re going to have to drop a leg babe.”

They roll their eyes. Lean up and kiss him before letting both legs fall from his body, thighs spread wide on the bed. He makes a soft sound at the back of his throat, head tipping as he looks down their bodies to where they’re connected. His eyes snap back up, heated and warm.

Then he begins to move.

Rocks his hips back. Thrusts forward. Skin slaps against skin. Cricket moans, scrabbles to hold onto whatever part of him they can reach.

“You feel so good,” he says, words pressed into the skin of their chest between open-mouthed kisses. “You always feel so good.”

They latch onto his waist, fingers holding tight enough to bruise if his body didn’t heal so rapidly. Felix drops his forehead against their clavicle, his pace picking up.

Cricket gasps, lifts their hips and changes the angle a little. “Right, right there.”

He grunts. Drops all his weight on one forearm and pauses to lift one of their legs, pushes their thigh up toward their chest as he bends back over them.

Their eyes fly open and they choke out, “Fuck, yes. Felix, yes.”

“Good?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Are you…?”

“I’m okay, I’m fine. Move, faster please. _Felix_.”

“Cricket, I’m close. I’m—”

“Me too. Fuck. Touch me, please.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, Bug. With me, with me. _Please_.”

His name falls from their mouth, a litany bathed in love and babbled out incoherently as they come hard enough to see stars. They claw and scratch at his back, the leg hooked over his shoulder tensing and pulling him closer. Their own name is a slurred mess. Pours from his lips like honeyed wine, sweet and thick and intoxicating. He comes right behind them, body taut and eyes shut tight and nose tucked up behind their ear, breath fanning out against the paper-thin skin there.

Time slips. Slows. Eases and morning overcomes them once more.

Felix slips from them, a move that makes the both of them shiver and whine, despite the kisses they share. He falls onto his back beside them, hand reaching out to take theirs. Fingers threading together naturally. His thumb moves methodically over the bumps of their knuckles.

“Good morning,” he says.

And when they turn to look at him, he’s grinning cheekily, eyes bright and chest slick with sweat, hair plastered to his face.

“Good morning,” they say, smile pulling at their cheeks as they catch their breath.

And when they lean closer to kiss him, he meets them halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> u wanna talk about vampires? i'm on [tumblr](https://lvllns.tumblr.com) wink wink


End file.
